In livestock operations, it is often necessary to restrain the animals for palpating, immunization, branding, examination and weighing. Corrals, loading chutes, alley ways and pens have heretofore been constructed and used by cow/calf operators, steer operators and large animals veterinarians of these purposes.
The concept of providing a variable width livestock working chutes to handle calves as well as full-sized animals had generally been known for the better part of this century, as typified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,835 to Crowson. In this patent, like other working alleys that are on the market, the requirements to adjust the movable wall of the chute require manual adjustments along the complete length of the chute which can be very time consuming.